All of Them?
by deannaG
Summary: When it comes to runes, no one can compare to a ten year old warlock with bright blue eyes. Max Grows Up in the Rune Series part 18.
1. Chapter 1

_"His classmates are ten to thirteen year old ShadowHunters, if they are uncomfortable with a seven, almost eight, year old warlock knowing more about runes than them, than maybe Max isn't the problem."_

Alec in **A Whole Book of Runes**

Max embarrassing a class of ShadowHunters on the subject of runes, was mentioned in **Deja Vu **chapter 4.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy peeks into the office, "Good, you're still here. I need a favor."

Alec stands and stretches, "I finally got finished with that damn pile of reports. But I suppose I can stay a few more minutes, what you need?"

"Actually, I need to borrow Max."

"Max? For what?"

"You know that class I'm teaching."

Alec slowly smiles as he nods, "Runes."

She laughs, "Exactly. Bunch of _know it all _teenagers, who think that runes aren't as powerful or useful as seraph blades, so they don't understand why they need to learn them."

Alec laughs, "Not the first time, Max has had to school ShadowHunters on runes."

She nods, "Sherman and Walter learned first hand, not to mess with Max, when it comes to runes."

"That's why Max is in the mundane school, because his ShadowHunter classmates couldn't handle him knowing more about runes then they did. Of course, Izzy, when?"

"Tomorrow, when he gets here after school?"

Alec nods, "I'm pretty sure he won't say 'no'."

"Thanks, Alec." She leaves.

Alec takes out his phone and texts Magnus, _**done**_.

A portal opens by the sofa and Alec leaves his office.

He walks into the loft and looks around, "Where's Abby?"

Max sighs, "Her Mom made stew and demanded that she be home for dinner."

Magnus nods, "Guess her Mom making dinner is a big thing." He smiles as Alec kisses him.

Max sniffs, "Guess in between yelling at her husband she found time to cook."

Alec laughs, "Max, that's not nice." He walks over and kisses the top of his ten year old son's head.

"It's true Daddy. All they do is yell at each other. Gives me a headache."

Alec shrugs, "Maybe that's how they show that they love each other, blueberry?"

"I doubt it, Daddy."

Alec nods, "Anyway, Aunt Izzy needs a favor from you after school tomorrow."

Max smiles, "From me? What?"

Alec smiles, "Let me change, then I'll tell you."

"I gotta wait?"

Magnus laughs as Alec walks into their bedroom, "Max, your father is a tease. I should know."

Max covers his ears, "No fathers' sex zone, Poppa."

"Why do you assume it has to do with sex? Even though it does."

Max shakes his head, "Poppa!" He takes his books off the table. He walks into the kitchen to get cutlery and napkins.

Magnus kisses Max's head, as he passes by, "You rather have Daddy and I yell at each other?"

Max stops and stares at his father, "Hell no, Poppa."

Magnus hugs him tight, "Sorry."

Alec walks over, "What did I miss?" He holds his husband and son.

"Me upsetting our son."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I'm a bad Poppa."

Max giggles, "I love you, Poppa."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "And I love you."

Alec sniffs, "What about me?"

Max giggles, "Daddy, I love you too."

Alec kisses his forehead, "I love you, blueberry."

Magnus sniffs, "Enough you two." He shakes his head as he lets them go and walks over to the counter.

Max giggles, "Tell me, Daddy."

Alec laughs, "What is the thing you love most of all."

Max eyes his father, "Besides you and Poppa?"

Magnus laughs, "At least he included me."

Alec rolls his eyes at his husband as they bring the food to the table, "Funny, Magnus." They sit down at the table, "Yes, besides us."

Max giggles, "Runes."

Alec nods, "Exactly, your Aunt needs help with her class tomorrow."

Magnus laughs, "Oh that should be interesting. My afternoon is free, am I invited?"

"Of course, Magnus."

Max smiles, "What does she need exactly, Daddy?"

"I'm not sure, Max. But whatever it is, it should be entertaining."

Magnus nods, "Very entertaining, maybe I should bring popcorn."

Max giggles, "Bad Poppa."

Magnus winks at his son, "When it comes to runes, you my son, are the High Warlock."

Max's blue eyes sparkle, "Max Lightwood-Bane, High Warlock of Runes." He giggles, "Awesome."

Alec laughs, "Let's keep that to ourselves, shall we."

"Okay, Daddy."

Magnus sniffs, "I was thinking about getting a plaque and hanging it in your office, Alec."

Max's eyes widen, "Really, Poppa?"

Alec rolls his eyes, "He's kidding, Max."

Magnus shakes his head, "No I'm not."

Max looks from one father to the other, "I think a plaque would be cool, Daddy."

"But in my office, blueberry?"

"Yeah."

Alec smiles, "Let me think about it. Okay?"

Max nods, "Okay, Daddy." He smiles at Magnus, "Okay, Poppa?"

Magnus nods, "Fine."

Max giggles, "I can't wait to see what Aunt Izzy wants me to do."

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

For those reading these in order: Abby was mentioned in chapter 2 of** Daddy and Poppa's Wedding**.

For those reading these as they are posted: You already knew that. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**the next day**

Max walks into the War Room. Izzy smiles when she sees him, "Right on time."

Max giggles, "Do I need my books?"

"No."

Max nods, "Guess I'll do my homework later." He flicks his hand and his bookbag disappears.

Magnus walks out a portal, "Good, I didn't miss anything"

Max giggles, "You forgot the popcorn, Poppa."

Magnus sniffs, "Your father said to leave it at home."

Izzy laughs, "Popcorn?"

"Yes, I'm expecting to be entertained."

Alec walks over, "Okay, Izzy. What do you need Max to do?"

She smiles, "I want Max to draw all the runes he knows on the blackboard."

Max giggles, "I know _**a lot **_of runes, Aunt Izzy. All of them?"

She nods, "Yes, Max. **All **of them."

Max looks at Alec, "Daddy?"

Alec laughs, "She said all of them, Max."

Max giggles, "Okay."

Magnus shakes his head, "Damn, I shouldn't have listened to you, Alec. This needs popcorn."

Max giggles, "That's mean, Poppa."

Izzy smiles, "And I want you to drop your glamour."

Max raises an eyebrow as he looks from his brown hand to Alec, "Daddy?"

Alec nods, "Bad enough a child almost half their age knows more runes than them, but a warlock child at that."

Izzy nods, "Exactly, I want them to see Max as a warlock, not as the son of a ShadowHunter."

Max smiles as his glamour disappears, "Look at me, a warlock child." He giggles.

Magnus laughs and kisses Max's forehead, "You ready?"

Max nods, "Yes, Poppa."

Alec kisses Max's forehead, "Let's do this."

Magnus laughs as they walk to the elevators, "We should have sold tickets."

Izzy laughs, "We should have moved it to the auditorium, where there are cameras."

Alec laughs, "You are all terrible."

They take an elevator upstairs, then walk to a classroom. Izzy opens the backdoor and they walk in. Magnus and Alec stay in the back, as Izzy holds Max's hand and leads him to the front of the classroom.

The class gets quiet as the students look at Izzy and Max.

Izzy nods, "Class, this is Max, he's going to draw some runes for us this afternoon."

Max looks around and recognizes a few faces from when he was a 'student' in the Institute over two years ago.

Izzy hands Max chalk and smiles, "The blackboard is yours."

Max nods and walks over to the blackboard. He looks at his aunt, "Can I stand on a chair to reach the top?"

Izzy smiles, "Of course, Max."

"Thanks." He grabs a chair and carries it to the blackboard. He steps on the chair and begins drawing the _abundance_ rune. He draws runes in a column going down the blackboard, stepping off the chair when it becomes easier to draw standing on the floor. He then moves the chair over and continues with another column. Each column has ten runes.

Izzy leans on her desk, her arms crossed, and smiles at the murmur from the class. She catches her brother's eye and her smile brightens. She looks at Magnus and has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing as he winks at her.

Max is on his fifth column when the class gets completely quiet. The only sound is chalk on the blackboard.

Izzy looks at the class and every ShadowHunter is staring at Max with a look between awe and bitterness. Izzy nods to herself, Alec told her that some of these same ShadowHunter students wanted Max gone because they felt inferior to her nephew. Now they see how right they were.

She glances at Max and he is putting the finishing touches on the _wedded_ rune. Izzy smiles as she looks at Alec and Magnus, the perfect rune to end this demonstration with.

Max takes a couple of steps away from the blackboard and looks at the runes. He walks back and touches up a few runes before nodding and walking over to Izzy. He hands her the chalk and smiles, "Done."

She smiles, "Thank you, Max."

He nods and walks to the back. Magnus hugs him, "Good job, Max."

Alec kisses his forehead, "Awesome job, blueberry."

Max giggles as he holds Alec's hand and rests his head on his father's arm.

Izzy walks over to the blackboard, then looks at the class, "Max drew 178 runes in fifteen minutes. He didn't copy off anything. He didn't need a book. From pure memory. If a young warlock can easily draw all these runes, why can't you?"

Some students stare down at their desks, some stare at the blackboard, but all are quiet and none are able to look at their instructor.

She nods, "I would bet, that nobody even knows a quarter of these runes. Being a ShadowHunter means using _**all**_ weapons at your disposal, not just the ones that are sharp."

She looks around at the silent faces and nods, "Class dismissed." She walks to the back where Max and his fathers are.

Some students take out their phones and snap pictures of the runes. But most gather their books and leave the classroom.

Alec nods, "I can see which are going to make it as field ShadowHunters and which are going to be sent to Idris for assignment in non combative areas."

Magnus sighs, "I always thought all ShadowHunters wanted to fight the forces of evil."

"Sorry, Magnus."

Izzy nods, "This generation of ShadowHunters has been a disappointment."

Alec sighs, "Hopefully the younger ones will do better."

"Maybe." She smiles at Max, "But you were awesome." She hugs him.

Max giggles, "I was, wasn't I."

Magnus laughs, "And so modest."

Alec nods, "Just like his Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "It's not bragging if it's true."

Max nods, "Exactly, Poppa."

Alec shakes his head, "I have paperwork to finish up."

Max giggles, "I have homework to do."

Magnus shakes his head, "No, it's Friday. Let's celebrate Max's awesomeness."

Izzy smiles, "I can go over the paperwork and leave anything for your signature on the side."

Magnus nods, "Good idea."

Alec laughs, "I believe she was talking to me." He kisses Izzy's cheek, "I'd appreciate that."

She smiles, "It's the least I could do after Max's wonderful performance."

Max giggles as he hugs her, "You're welcome, Aunt Izzy."

Magnus nods, "Now that's all settled, we can celebrate."

Alec smiles, "Yes, Magnus."

Izzy laughs as she walks out. Magnus opens a portal. Max follows his fathers as they leave the classroom.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ladies and Gentlemen, Max Lightwood-Bane, once again showing why he is the High Warlock of Runes.

Bow before him. :D


End file.
